Thief
by Alexander von Caesar
Summary: Tao is just another kid on the streets of Republic City, though his skills as a master thief make him wealthy. He's in league with the Triple Threats, until his friends Bolin and Mako want out. Then the Avatar shows up, and Tao knows he's in over his head for sure. Rated T for language and smei-mature subject matter.


**A/N: So, this is my first Korra fic. Please, be constructive with your criticism. I kind of wanted to add an OC for a while. Hopefully he isn't a Gary Sue, Spirits forbid. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tao. Sad day.**

Even before I stole from a Councilmen's house, I had a feeling I might get caught.

The day was turning out like any other; haggle with Hung about the rent, eat small meals, plan out a new target. Simple, really.

But I was running low on yuans, which didn't come easy for a guy like me. Non-bender, no way I was getting in the Arena. Good with a sword, but no desire to be an assassin. Very good at thievery, however, which meant I could run with a gang. But I always figured going alone meant less to worry about. Plus, only one share to divide up after the fact.

I realized about a week after I got in Republic City it was stupid to come at all. I was used to Omashu, with it's slanting streets and massive gates. I knew Omashu. I could silently drop in and out of the houses I hit quickly and efficiently. Spirits, they even called me the 'Ghost of Omashu'. Dramatic, but it kept my name circulating. I even left calling cards because, hey, I liked being known.

And definitely not here in Republic City. The Triple Threat Triad was dangerous, and influential. I knew that if I crossed them the Ghost of Omashu would become a ghost after all. And if I wasn't killed or threatened by the TTT, then the police force was something to be reckoned with. It wasn't simple earthbending police like in Omashu (I had trouble with that as it was). No, instead I had to deal with metalbenders instead, led by the daughter of Toph Bei Fong. They had zeppelins and metal wires they could shoot out of their wrists. But I was quick. I wouldn't be caught.

I would have to study Republic City itself, then study the metalbending cops, then I'd have to make an arrangement with the TTT. Not to mention study the councilmen I planned to steal from. Tarlokk, or something. He was a waterbender, so I decided to wait until a council meeting was held to rob his place. But I'm sure he didn't just leave it unguarded; he was too wealthy for that.

So I waited and watched for three months. I would walk up and down the streets all day, quietly robbing a few shops here and there to stay afloat. I tried to stalk metalbending cops, only to be taken down to the station because they were too paranoid. I decided not to challenge their authority, so I told them I would 'try and find other routes to my destinations'. Instead, I watched them from the rooftops. I learned they tend to grab the wrists with their wires. If I could wear some smooth fabric over my wrists, I might be able to slip out of their grasp.

Not to mention I made an... unstable arrangement with the Triple Threat. I was approached on my fourth month by a man named Shady Shin. Our conversation went something like this;

_I was trying to mind my own business as I strolled the streets, near Central City Station. I flinched when a red satomobile pulled up next to me, as its driver rolled the window down. He was older than me, but still young enough to make driving a red satomobile look cool._

_"Hey, hey kid!" the driver whispered, beckoning me over. "You wanna make a little money?"_

_I smirked. "Sorry mister, I'm not that kind of guy."_

_He snorted. "You're a funny guy, which is why I'll let you get away with that. We've been watching you. You're good at what you do. Listen, you need anything off your hands you come back here each night at seven all right? I'll take you down to our headquarters and we'll make a deal," the man said lowly, a dirty smile on his face. I didn't like this, but it was the only chance I had. My other buyers were getting uneasy, as I hit larger and larger targets._

_I looked at the man in the mobile and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. What's your name?" I asked._

_He gave a bigger slimy smile. "Shady Shin, yours?"_

_I shrugged. "Ghost of Omashu."_

_He laughed, but stopped when he realized I was serious. "What?"_

_"Yup."_

_He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well, we'll see if that's true or not in time, won't we?" he chuckled, before driving away._

And finally, I watched Tarlokk. The man was an excess of wealth, much more than the other council members. He was Northern Water Tribe, so, it was to be expected. He stayed in his home rarely, like it was used only for show. I was sure I could steal something (or somethings) for sure. If he only used it for show, for parties, then there'd have to be valuables inside of it. But I didn't want to make my move, not yet. I'd wait.

So this process would carry itself out for a year after I arrived. I would sell items to Shady Shin, who turned out to be fairly trustworthy (for a guy called Shady). I was such an asset I even got to meet Lightning Bolt Zolt, who promised me that if I kept bringing in scores like I did, I'd have a permanent spot in the Triad. That was all well and fine, but I just wanted the money. Which I got.

I didn't worry about rent anymore, or food, or drink, or women. I could buy all those things now (the last one was rare, I swear). It was strange how quickly the tide could change; I went from new thief to the soon-to-be Ghost of Republic City. I left my calling cards at the places I hit, just the words "The Ghost was here". Simple, but it made its point.

The break in itself was also simple. I'd don lightweight clothes, a green dragon's mask, my foot long dagger, and my satchel. I would wait until evening, get ready, break in, and steal as much as I could. It usually worked.

_Usually._

I had only been caught twice in Republic City, fortunately both times by the mere police and not the metalbenders. They were earthbenders, but nothing I couldn't handle. One I simply dueled into submission (assault on an officer and resisting arrest? Another reason not to get caught). I barely got away, with a few cracked ribs and a concussion. The other I allowed to take me into custody. That plan worked when I stomped on his foot, breaking his concentration from y earthy handcuffs, and then delivered a swift shop to his neck, He was out cold.

So, multiple counts of burglary, multiple counts of thievery, association with the Triple Threat Triad, two counts of assaulting an officer, and two counts of resisting arrest.

Then there were those murder charges. I knew if they ever figured out who killed those two men, I would probably be put to death, depending on where I was. I truly doubt the council would do it, what with Avatar Aang's son on it.

But, a year's time was up, and I decided it was high time to rob a councilman.

Too bad the 'Fabulous Bending Brothers' got in the way.

Ugh, friends

**A/N: So, short, I know, but I wanted to get opinions on it before I kept going.**


End file.
